1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless chargers and a wireless charging method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a normal wireless charging method provides a coil formed in the wireless charger, while a corresponding electromagnetic coil is provided in the electronic device. The two coils charge each other via electromagnetic induction. In this wireless charging method, the two coils must be positioned in parallel with a minimum distance for maximum efficiency. However, because of design constraints, the charging surface of the electronic device may be positioned at an angle with respect to the surface of the charging device. Thus, it will lower the charging efficiency of the charger.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless charger and a wireless charging method thereof, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.